Rin Kurama
Background , Early childhood Rin was born into a lovely home. Both of her parents loved her an insanely amount, and she loved them as well. She was a fast learner and learned to talk and walk at the young age of 1. Both of her parents were extremely proud of their "little baby" and had great expectations for her. But everything changed once she learned some basic ninja techniques from her parents. She was a child prodigy of her clan, she had inherited the rare kekkei genkai of her clan. Not knowing how to help her with her dangerous ability, her parents send her off to the leaf where the main branch of her family lived. Rin was crushed when she was sent away from her home in the wave. She was sent away from everything she knew off, and her parents couldn't explain to her why she had to go to Konoha. Rin was merely 4 years old at the time. When she arrived at Konoha, her small clan welcomed her with opened arms. They were all fascinated by her mysterious ability. The one who was the most fascinated was the clan leader, her uncle. In all of her clan's history, there had never been born a prodigy with the clans kekkei genkai, out of the main branch and let alone a girl. Her uncle took it upon himself to train her, and learn her to use her genjutsu abilities. She didn't want to be trained though, she just wanted her parents to come get her. But that never happened. Her parents were too afraid to take her back, as they knew how dangerous her gift was. The academy Years passed and she was about to start at the ninja academy. She had been training under her uncle, and she was completely ready to start at the academy. Her uncle was sure he had trained her well, and he had. There was only one thing missing; she didn't know how to act around other people. No one had ever taught her that. So when she started at the academy, she had a hard time making friends, especially with the girls. Most of the girls in her class were completely boy crazy, and she just focused on her training. She managed to make a few friends there though. Graduating When she graduated the academy, one year earlier than she was supposed to, she graduated as an honour student. Everyone had great expectations of her. When they were put on teams, she was put on a team with two boys. They had both graduated as honour students as well. One of them was a sensor type ninja who was known for his mysterious ninjutsu skills, and the other was a Hyuga boy who was known for his excellent taijutsu, weapon and sneak abilities. The fact that all of them were honour students made her wonder why they were all put on a team together. The boys wondered that as well and the Hyuga boy, who was the least shy out of all them, asked their sensei. Their sensei replied with a smirk, "you all represent a field of which you excel in. This team will furthermore be known as "the hidden team". You all have amazing gifts when It comes to hiding, sneaking, manipulating and confusing people" he smirked at them. "I like to call this the elite genin team too," he said with a superior look in his eyes. "But who are you?" The Hyuga boy asked very curiously, "how come we've never seen you around the village before?" Rin added. "You see, I'm not from this village. I'm a former missing ninja". All three of them looked at him in shock. "I don't think we should be with you then. There must have been made a mistake" the Hyuga boy said annoyed as he held his arms around the other two. "No-no, I have permission to take in three students, I just can't stay in the village, as I'd attract the attention of a possible enemy". Rin looked at him suspiciously. 'Was he telling the truth?'. "And, unless you want to be assigned regular teams, I'm your best option". All of them nodded, "we'll be your student's sensei" they said at the same time. "Good, we're leaving tomorrow," he said as he took off. Training Rin had a day to tell her clan that she was leaving and pack all of her stuff, therefore she hurried home. The two boys did as well. At first, her uncle was angry at her, but he quickly cooled down and accepted her leaving. The next day they left at dawn, their sensei told them that their next return would be at the chuuin exam in two years. But until that, they had to say goodbye to anything they knew off. This was especially hard for her, as she had already experienced it once. The team and she travelled for two days and then arrived at a forest called the Blackwood forest. In the middle of the forest, there were two fairly large old cabins, which would be their home for the next two years. Their sensei told them, that Rin, Haru, and Takeshi, as the Hyuga boy was named, all had to stay in the same cabin for "bonding reasons". Rin was fairly displeased by the fact, that she had to stay with two boys who both were one year old than her. But she didn't want to make a fuss about it, so she just kept completely quiet. Personality Appearance Body Facial features Clan Abilities Kurama Clan's Kekkei Genkai Every few generations, a member of the Kurama Clan will be born with an incredible talent for genjutsu. The clan member's prowess in that field is so absolute that their genjutsu is simply overwhelming. Furthermore, the genjutsu is so powerful that it causes the brain to believe anything that happens to the victim to the point where the genjutsu physically harms the victim's body. This fearsome ability allows the clan member to potentially kill their opponents with genjutsu. Such frightening power, however, is not without its drawbacks, as the user is rarely able to control the full extent of their abilities, resulting in their subconscious regulating that power, leading to the creation of a second personality in control of that power. This personality proceeds to overtake the original, turning the individual into a monster that's a danger to everyone around them. Ketsuryūgan The Ketsuryūgan is a dōjutsu kekkei genkai, which appears in certain individuals of the Chinoike clan. The Ketsuryūgan is recognised by its reddish colour, giving a special appearance for the users of this dōjutsu, characterised as holders of "eyes as red as blood". The Ketsuryūgan confers genjutsu casting abilities. Its power earned it comparison to the Three Great Dōjutsu. The Ketsuryūgan also gave the users the ability to manipulate the user's blood, or more accurately the iron in the blood, allowing the user to not only manipulate their blood, but any liquid with high iron concentration Genjutsu: Ketsuryūgan By establishing direct skin or eye contact with a target, the user can lock them within a genjutsu for one of various purposes. They can brainwash them into mindless drones with a set order to follow, or trap them into a dream-like state. For more defensive means, this technique can create a powerful barrier against mind reading, protecting information from being acquired. Only another equally powerful dōjutsu-user can break through and repel this mental trap. Appearance Manipulating The Ketsuryūgan can give the wielder the power to rearrange his/her's own blood patterns to slowly morph their appearance to a given person. This can be used for tracking missions and infiltrations. Kaihengan The Kaihengan has the ability to fabricate, alter, or remove memories in the target. It can also sense and measure the strength of a person's chakra. When being used, the Kaihengan locates and targets specific chakra releasing nodes in the brain that are linked to memory. It then can see memories and alter, create or remove specific parts or whole memories Depending on the complexity of the memory being made, altered or removed, this can take up to a few minutes and can leave the user vulnerable to attack. When someone's memory has been manipulated either multiple times, or for a long period of time, the user's chakra signature can be absorbed into the target's chakra and will often display flashes of the Kaihengan in the person's memory; either when recalling the new memory, trying to remember a forgotten memory or when trying to recall the user, if the user has chosen to also remove the memory of using the technique Fabrication of Memories The user can write out entirely new memories on the intended target to their liking. This takes anywhere from a matter of seconds to a few minutes. It is most useful for manipulation of a large group of people and spreading lies to create a civil war, coup d'etas, and any other matter of conflict. It can also be used for good purposes, but it's most practical use is to manipulate conflict. Altering of Memories The intent of memory alteration is to remove presences from memories, confuse the person, or groups of people by adding or removing details or to even transfer minute details of one person's memory into another person's ''Removal of Memories '' The user can completely invade and remove memories, cause amnesia-like symptoms in the person. Risky but doable uses are to also completely erase the person's identity, potentially making them forget any abilities, information, jobs or missions they have been given. It is also useful if the target wants to forget and consents to full memory obliteration, to avoid leaking intel. This is the only technique that can also be used on the user of the Kaihengan. Stats Ninjutsu * *Kirin Genjutsu *Wind Release: Sand Cloud Whirlwind *Bringer-of-Darkness Technique *Temple of Nirvana Technique *Hazy Genjutsu *Lightning Release: Lightning Illusion Flash of Lightning Pillar *Spirit Transformation Technique Taijutsu *Lightning Release: Lariat Clan Jutsu *Faint Island *Leech Child *Eight Hiro Palace *Heavenly Swamp Spear *Floating Bridge of the heavens *Uzume *Shikome *Shimenawa *Hachiman *String Bean Binding Illusion *Thunder Beast *Sea God *Dark Rain *Incarnation of Fire *Pillar Of Heaven Original Jutsu *Ghost Art: Hiding Like a Ghost *Ghost Art: Long Dead Apparation Theme song Quotes *"Rin Kurama died in that forest with me" *"Now there's only emptiness left" Trivia *Rin means ____ *Her favourite colour is blue *The character from Naruto she reminds the most off is Konan Reference http://narutoc.prophpbb.com/topic7424.html http://narutooriginals.wikia.com/wiki/Kaihengan Credit to SweetContext of deviantART. for making the Kaihengan^^ Category:DRAFT